Dragon's Bounty
by SpiritOfEowyn
Summary: 1 circle midnight witch+1 cold lamia+ an ancient book of dragon spells=trouble. how much would you give up to get it? your soulmate?(better than the summery looks >-
1. Default Chapter

centerL.A.SummerTime ( until I think of a better title)/center  
  
Pby dragonwriter  
  
pDisclaimers: I do not own Ash redfern, trust me no one is as sad over this as I am ^-^  
  
not the nightworld, they all belong to L.J.Smith. I'm just writing this for fun while I wait for Strange Fate to come out, no profit is being made. Hense a FAN-fiction. I'm a poor college student so sueing me wouldn't get anyone anywhere. I Do own the new characters I 've vreated for this story. Namely  
  
Laurel Astrea, Leilari Astrea, Iris Astrea, Drake Mornglori, and Sindel Walker(partcially owned by the girl she was created from) so far…  
  
pSummery: Laurel Astrea is a witch raised by circle midnight, raised to distrust all men, and to use humans. But can we choose our own fate beyond what we were raised to be? Laurel's world gets changed when she accidentily breaks one of the Night World rules (and I don't mean love) for the sake of friendship. How many lies would it take to survive?  
  
p How much of foresight is unchangeable? Cameo's to run rampant. e.g. redferns, harmans... ( please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic EVER. Please be kind.. and review) I promise it will get more interesting! This gives you a little background of everybody! This is the first book of many in this series I'm writing…  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setting : Nothern California almost coastal town.  
  
"Later!" Laurel Astrea waved at Sindel, looking foreward to the Summer and entering highschool a year early. ' Lucky chance…kasu kai ni' her cd player blared as she approached her families messy old house, turning it off as she reached the door. It was a two story victorian home with a porch and the other things you'd expect from a victorian home, the gardens etc. Herbs were being dried among the rafters of the porch, to be used in Leilari, her mother's famous potions, from which they received their income. She knew the herbs by name herself, but had never really been interested in making potions, much to her mom's chargrin. Who would continue her business when she died? Instead she took after her mother's sister Iris who lived up north in Portland, preferring to master her foretelling and defense skills.  
  
********  
  
Leilari felt a presence that shouldn't be there. She quickly and impulsively turned off the stove where she had been heating a truth serum. The bell at the front door, that rung louldy whenever someone entered made a light hesitant noise…too soft. A vampire, an expeiranced one who knew about the bell, or maybe since many witches had them he had just guessed? Her mind ran through the possibilities. She walked carefully into the living room, wooden broomstick in hand. Wood, that was the only real defense against their kind. Her face made a cruel imitation of a smile. Whatever this one was after, if it had been smart enough to know about the bell, it should have known not to mess with a circle midnight witch,an Astrea even more. She'd show him. Strange how she assumed it to be a him, but then her husband had been one.- of them. How she distrusted that man, and ALL men. His blue eyes…well she hadn't seen him in years… She was in the center of the room when she saw the barest glimmer of a shadow-  
  
And then felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. As he reached for her hands, she felt shock, not just that she had been caught unawares, but that touch. And then the voice confirmed it.  
  
"Hello Witch of mine." Drake Mornglori whispered into her ear, she could feel him smile. He always had liked to prove who was boss.  
  
"I thought I had gotton rid of you." She said voice slightly unsteady, unconsciously easing into his embrace.  
  
"Now why would you want to go and do that?" always the smooth talker.  
  
"I don't know, I would have thought the divorce papers would have specified that." She said as if she was considering the idea. He answered with a low tenor rumble against her back  
  
"I rarely pay attention to such things, woman are such a contridiction, they say to go away when really." He turned her around, leaving to room to struggle in. His eyes on hers, arms tight on her biceps. "Want you to follow them."  
  
He was smiling one of those smiles that used to do something to her heart. Before she found out that Drake Mornglori would always think of the soulmate bond as a way to get a woman to do what her wanted. To USE her. To get whatever he was after.  
  
Her heart hardened. Which is probably why he is here now. She assessed him with a level gaze. Ignoring the way he looked. That would NOT trap her again. His golden hair, his daughter had inheritied was wild, almost shoulder length. His sculpted body. He would always be taller than her. He looked young, perhaps 30, he would always look younger than her- now. Not that you could tell with his kind.  
  
"Whatever you're after, I'm afraid I'm going to have to be rather contrary. You haven't visited." She too could play the game.  
  
"That's my girl, knowing me better than I know myself."  
  
She felt sick. She was Evil, she admitted it, she liked to be in control over people,she loved power, it came with being a part of circle Midnight, but she had never used him… not really.  
  
***********  
  
Her fluffy white cat greeted Laurel as she entered, mewing an purring circling around her ankles and then running off. As if to say "Follow me." She dropped her backpack and followed after stealthily. Low voices waifted to her, a man's voice. When was the last time her Mom has lured some human to be her plaything? It had been a while. Leilari hated and distrusted all men, and as such had been one of Laurel's first lessons. Esp. Vampires, she saposed because her father had been a lamia. So she was surprized to find her mother embraced by a obviously inhuman man.  
  
She frowned. He was quick, realizing her presence. -she hadn't really been hiding, and turned around calmly. The man seemed vaguedly familiar, had mom brought him here before?  
  
"Laurel," her mom nodded at her. The man's face seemed to register surprize when her mom said that. What? Yes she had a Lamia name, her dad had picked it, but she was a witch through and through. So… "Dear this is." Leilari's eyes lightened with grim amusement. "your father, come to visit on business."  
  
Her dad? Why would her mom have been in her DAD's arms? But it made sense why he was vaguely familiar. She had seen him once a year and received letters about as frequently. He had broken off contact for those few years between Leilari's messed up spell that had driven her crazy, quite literally, and last year when Laurel was 13 and came into her own powers,( Astrea Coming of Age ritual) and had with Iris's help had broken the spell's affect on her mom. What did he want now?  
  
"My little girl is growing up I see,"  
  
She didn't respond, he didn't deserve it.  
  
"Your mother tells me that you've become quite the fortune teller, and have become rather skilled. I'm sure that you had a wonderful teacher." That to her mom. Laying it on a bit thick aren't we? Laurel rolled her eyes. "Congradulations." He offered  
  
"Yes well a lot has happened since you abandoned me, none of which should concern you." She replied curtly.  
  
"Touch-e"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"You have your mother's tongue as well I see." He seemed amused, he almost always did. He would carve someone up and smile the whole way through the screams.  
  
She sat down on one of the overstuffed couches facing them. She wasn't scared of him though. He wouldn't kill his only heir, small comfort. Then the bombshell was dropped.  
  
" Your mother has aggreed to have me take you back with me to L.A. to learn about the other half of your heritage."  
  
"Yay." Without enthusiasm.  
  
She wasn't ½ vampire, more like ¼ the Morniglori clan was made up of lamia, a lot of whom had married 'shifters and witches, but not werewolves,who would allow them into the family? I'm such a mutt.  
  
_______  
  
He could get a feel for his daughter's thoughts. Something about friends in L.A. But she was considering, which meant of course that she would agree. Like Mother like daughter.  
  
Had she been raised in an enclave she would have simply agreed with her elders. Like a good Lamia girl. Spirit was useful, but it would be amusing to teach his heir some manners.  
  
______  
  
Why had her mom agreed to it? She wasn't afraid of him. What if she had found out about Sindel? Laurel didn't put it past her mom to kill her friend if she knew that the girl was really a human, and not a harman like her violet eyes and years of lies would make you believe.  
  
In L.A. Ash was there, this last year he had been allowed off the enclave and was happily running amock and going to all the parties she had heard about from him. Too bad his sister's were still stuck in the Redfern enclave.  
  
"You need to learn how to be independent." Was that just her mom's excuse?  
  
" Fine then, but If I go, Sindel's coming WITH me." Flatly.  
  
Her mom frowned. But before she could respond, Drake did.  
  
"Your little lost witch friend? Fine." The questions and answers began to overlap each other, as if a deal was being closed.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"The summer."  
  
"We're not driving there." Statement.  
  
"Do I look like someone who would waste time? We fly."  
  
Laurel's eyes focused on the floor.  
  
" We leave tomarrow. Noon. Bring your friend if she's coming." Drake said folding his arms in satisfaction. He had won. He left then winking at Leilari. He wasn't staying here tonight. Good. When he was gone, Laurel looked at her mother directly.  
  
"Why? And I want the REAL reason.now."  
  
"Can't fool you can I? I have some… business to attend to that I'd prefer you not be around for."  
  
She must have seen Laurel's panicked look because she continued. "You're distracting, I would have sent you to my sister's but… oppourtunity knocked first."  
  
Which meant that whatever It was was dangerous.  
  
"Please, PLEASE don't do anything like that Soul Stealer again okay? I had to convince the circle for years that you wouldn't stay…"  
  
"Crazy?"Leilari supplied, stuff like that never seemed to bother her, getting up and returned to the kitchen to engross herself in finishing up her potion. End of Disscusion.  
  
Laurel ran upstairs and used the secure phoneline to call Sindel. "You're going to L.A. and you're not taking me along?" Sindel whimpered with a grin. After being her best friend forever she was being left behind?  
  
"HECK no. You're coming With. I'm sure you can convince your cousin to let you go. We're leaving tomarrow." Sindel lived with one of her horrid cousins, since her own parents were both dead, and had been for quite a while. "Mom's cooking up some…trouble. It won't be safe here." Codeword for circle midnight stuff.  
  
"oh. Well then you're forgiven." Sindel gave an unlady-like snort. "and it won't take much convincing, a whole summer withour having to pay for me? They'll be positively thrilled."  
  
"I'm going with my..dad. so… remember you're a lost harman and are adopted into circle twilight by my aunt Iris. RIGHT?" Twilight. The only Circle she could stand. How could she even contemplate Midnight after what one of it's spells had done to her mom?  
  
"Leeches?" codeword for vampires.  
  
"And more. If you couldn't sense evil a mile away, you know, we'd both be dead about now."  
  
*******  
  
L.A. was huge, both girls agreed apon reaching the L.A. airport. Sindel's midnight hair was pulled back in a braid, native american complexion making her look mysterious. It was her rare violet eyes though that had convinced Laurel for sure 2 years ago that she must be a lost harman. And had told Her about the Night World.. But she wasn't. She was just a very talented human, telepath, etc that kept people thinking that she was indeed a witch. It could also be the black dahia ring Laurel had gotton for her, with safety wards in it. If anyone knew the truth, well then they would both be dead. It was a blessing that Aunt Iris had taken her under her wing 2 years ago to refine both of their foresight gifts.  
  
The two girls couldn't be more disalike in looks. Laurel was a tall golden blonde with silver blue eyes, and very pale, while Sindel was a lot shorter, and darker but the two were like sisters.  
  
When they reached her dad's very expensive red car, her curiousity got the better of her.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Thousand Oaks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter one. I hope you guys like. It gets faster paced from here on in.  
  
Please review!  
  
Notes: Ash is 15 here, Laurel and Sindel are both 14, ( they skipped a grade) Laurel knows Ash and his sisters because they met while Leilari was putting wards and stuff for the redfern enclave. Defense being her specialty. Back when Laurel was 4. She lived there for 2 years. Becoming Ash's friend because they both got into mischief. She's like Ash's extra sister. Like another Rowan, lecturing. And since she's a foreseer, humor will insue. ^-^ 


	2. 2

Dragon's Bounty  (yeah! It's got a title now!)  
  
Notes::: sorry if the format sucks but I'm on a Mac, and fanfiction.net doesn't like Mac versions.  
  
"How much of who we are is determined by our environment and how much is the  
  
worth of our soul?"  
  
How much would you sacrifice for power? To be stronger than anyone else? Who  
  
Wouldn't you use? Leilari Astrea is determined to get the scrolls that are her  
  
Heritage, dragon scrolls. Finding her soulmate was just a stumbling block. Dark Family secrets are revealed. (Warning lots of flashbacks in the chapters to Come)  
  
~ Marks telepathy *mark thoughts* ((author comments))  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Mornglori mansion was expensively furnished, if a bit on the raunchy side.  
  
It towered over one of the many little valleys that make up semi valley. It was a haven for the rich and 'cultured'. The human butler took their coats.  
  
"Then it's true, all old lamia families are rich." Laurel said with scorn looking around. Drake seemed pleased.  
  
"It is nice isn't it?"  
  
"If you're going for man whore then sure, congrads."  
  
Drake gave his daughter a smile that made her wonder if perhaps he WOULD kill  
  
his only heir. It was an awful smile.  
  
~ We'll have to work on your manners. ~  
  
outloud " Yes well I can't help being popular with the ladies."  
  
Another awful smile and a lazy shrug.  
  
Laurel's rooms were connected, and less gaudy, filled with scented candles.  
  
The girls first task before unpacking was to set up a privacy spell for their rooms.  
  
*****  
  
Drake picked up the phone.  
  
On the other end a slightly husky voice answered. "Is she there?"  
  
"Yes, so now you do your part sweetheart."  
  
The brunette on the other side licked her lips. "We lost last time."  
  
Distaste flavored Leilari's voice. She hated to lose. They both did.  
  
"But we won't this time, my brother will never suspect, just find out where he's hiding that book!" Drake raged, the Mornglori Clan used anyone they could to be in control,it was bred into them,and with the 'Shiva El Drache' as the prize...  
  
It contained a history of the battle between the witches and the dragons long Ago, it held spells that could grant descendants of dragons, their powers, it was the symbol of power to the Morngloris' whoever held it became the elder of the Family. The high and mighty Redferns would never know about it and it's power.  
  
"And this time I'll kill Delphis!"  
  
********  
  
"The phone line's busy." Laurel frowned. 'Wha- oh there it is, I'm going to call my friend Ash and see what parties are going on tonight, wanna come?"  
  
Laurel's head was tilted to hold the phone against her shoulder while she got a pen and paper.  
  
"Does he have any hot friends?"  
  
Laurel Laughed. "If you like Leeches."  
  
Sindel made a face from her place lying on the bed. "Blah, but sure, I'm in."  
  
Sindel brandished her friend's black book. "So- does this thing have ALL your  
  
hot guy connections in it?"  
  
She couldn't reply because there was a familar voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hello? Ash, it's me Laurel-"  
  
" You've reached the home of the hottest guy on the west coast,"  
  
Laurel snickered.   
  
"If you're looking for a date with Ash Redfern, leave your Credentials for consideration to be put on my waiting list, if this is Pop, then I'm hard at work. BEEEP."  
  
Answering machine, typical Ash. She didn't doubt that he DID have a waiting  
  
List.  
  
As she was hanging up the phone.  
  
"It's me." Ash said in a tone that said that she was so privileged.  
  
"You work?"  
  
"Hey! I work a lot, that's why I have to party so much."  
  
"Ri---ght."  
  
"You're turning into Rowan." he complained.  
  
"Why thank you, but I called to see if there were any good parties going on  
  
Tonight."  
  
"And you wanted to talk to the expert, understandable," Arrogance radiated from his voice. "You're in L.A.?" he seemed mildly astonished.  
  
"Way to go genius, yeah. Think you can hook me up?"  
  
"All right! And suddenly the night's not so boring." He said as if he was quoting someone.  
  
****  
  
"We're leaving Pops," Laurel called to Drake.  
  
She was decked out in party cloths, scarlet tight low-cut top, with dark navy  
  
Boot cut jeans, which were almost black. Potions and weapons were hidden  
  
Everywhere, even in her trendy sneakers. Her golden hair was up with only a few  
  
Tendrils escaped from the sharp wooden hair chopsticks. Witch jewelry, glamour's glitter finishing the effect. Sindel was similarly attired with a violet top to bring out the hidden depths of her eyes. Both dressed to kill- hopefully, after all that was half the fun.  
  
"Don't be back before 3:00am.," he answered, looking them over in an unlikely  
  
Fatherly way.  
  
"Eat dinner before we come back, I don't want to trip over whoever it is, and Try not to play with your food." She responded blithely in a very teenage way.  
  
Sindel shuddered beside her.  
  
Laurel turned for the door but never made it, she was swiftly yanked roughly by  
  
The wrist so close to her father that she could feel his rancid breath on her  
  
Cheeks.  
  
"You do not speak that way to me! I deserve respect." His nails were encrusted with her blood before he threw her back. She shuddered in shock. I hate you. She thought as quietly as possible.  
  
"I do what I wish, and no one defies me." his grin was deadly, mood changing like mercury, a crazy smile darkened his face.  
  
~ Have fun now Sweetness~ and he was gone.  
  
She stared at her fist, ignoring the bruises that would disappear, and opened her clenched fist.  
  
At some point during his ranting, he had slipped the house keys into her hand.  
  
She hadn't noticed. For her lifetime of rigorous training, he had been quicker, and caught her unawares, and worst unprepared. What if that had been someone else? Perhaps I'm not as Badass as I thought. ((A teenager realizing she isn't perfect? oh the horror! * this coming from a 20yr old :P))Perhaps there are battles I can't win. Fear with a certain amount of respect spread through her blood from the bloodied hand.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
A black convertible was waiting outside.  
  
Notes:: So who do you like best so far? Drake, Leilari or Laurel?  
  
I'm only mentioning this because it was brought up. Drake is not as horrid as he seems, strict, and sick of his daughter's attitude, but… He was in the beginning a background character for Laurel and Sindel, he is a rendition of my OWN dad, (who isn't a lamia :P) that is where he came from, and not from anyone else's fanfics.(hopes her dad isn't reading this -;; Yeah… Hi dad…*waves* good thing I don't live with him anymore.) Dysfunctional Nightworld families gotta love them. Leilari and Drakes story just became, more focused, where I could play with Nightworld history (oooh dragony goodness, and the reason why the witches won even though they are obviously not as powerful as a bunch of dragons (), background on Laurel, action, adventure- and stuff. I was rereading the first chapter and I only SORTA see where you could get any idea that it was Jello ink. Leilari and Drake don't stay together cause the whole soulmate thing is too much… and remembrance of failure… and more stuff that's in chapter to come, so I'll shut up now and not give that away.  
  
Chapter 3 is a flashback to 1978, more background and character development.  
  
On a side note, although Drake calls it a 'book' it's a bunch of stone 'pages' bound with metal and a few scrolls which were used way back when more than 'traditional books', even the Bible was a bunch of scrolls, like the Dead Sea Scrolls. And We love dragons, silver ones :P. 


	3. Setting of Destiny

Dragon's Bounty Chapter 3  
  
::notes:: Yes I intend parts of this chapter to echo the last 2 chapters, it's  
  
not from lack of new ideas, its to give you a feel of the universality of time.  
  
I now wish I had named Drake- Syvan, isn't that a scrumptious name? Drake is  
  
supposed to reflect Drache like as in Draco, and all things dragon- like, cause  
  
this is Dragon's Bounty for another reason. After this chapter I'd really like  
  
to hear how much you want of flashbacks, Who you like best and want more type  
  
time on? Can you tell this is my first fanfic?  
  
~ telepathy~  
  
:::::1978::: First Meetings, The setting of destiny  
  
"I don't think you should go." Iris pouted on her sister's bed looking through  
  
Leilari's little black book. Her older sister was busy tossing clothes from one pile on the floor to another, looking for 'just the right look'.  
  
"Mom wouldn't approve," She continued.  
  
Sigh. "Mom isn't going to find out."  
  
She was getting so close to finding the book. Ever since she had heard about it  
  
from grandma, it had become her obsession. Long ago, lamia had stolen their family heirloom.  
  
A book of spells that would make circle midnight green with envy, and witch history that belonged WITH witches. With this in mind Leilari continued to stuff her purse and jeans with pouches of herbs and other stuff used to cast spells.  
  
Iris sniffed disapprovingly, She saw spells as pointless, Astreans didn't NEED  
  
spells! Mom was always nagging her older sister for disrespecting the family business.  
  
" The wrong kinds of people hang out at the Black Iris."  
  
"The kind of low lifes that stole our family scrolls- The Shiva El Drache will  
  
be there, Oren told me so!"  
  
"Will you give it up already?" Iris was lighting a few candles. Her older sister was always angry about something, that's why Gram. said she would never have the family 'gift'.  To use it you had to be calm, forgetting everything.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, Leilari glared back green eyes darkening. I AM  
  
going to prove myself. I am NOT the black sheep of the family she told herself  
  
not really convinced, which only served to make her madder. If she got the book  
  
back, they would all have to admit that she was special, worthy of entry in the  
  
Astrea family history. She would be known as the avenger, the girl who returned  
  
the Shiva El Drache back to its rightful place. No one would get between her  
  
and her goal. Her prize.  
  
She picked up the phone  
  
"Oren? You there? It's me. Yeah, could you tell me the party is, That club? uh  
  
Huh." She wrote down the address. "Thanks."  
  
When she failed to get a response, Iris tossed sparkly bellbottoms to Leilari.  
  
"Thanks" The older girl said begrudgingly.  
  
Silence continued until Leilari was literally dressed to kill.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Don't get yourself killed okay? I don't want the job of older sister." Iris  
  
said solemnly closing her eyes. "If you go tonight your life's course will be made certain." She opened her eyes again.  
  
"There you go, a foreseeing for you." Iris said Decisively.  
  
"Success then" Leilari grabbed her purse and headed for the second story  
  
window, not risking the door. Dad would kill her if he knew she was going to a club.  
  
"Bye" She climbed down the piping and fell to the grassy side yard.  
  
***********************************  
  
"See that witch over there? She's power."  
  
"She's trouble." Drake Mornglori corrected, turned away from where his brother  
  
was pointing. Examining the red liquid in his glass. Really, wasn't that much obvious?  
  
"I heard she's practically engaged to a Harman."  
  
"Ah, but not yet" Delphis grinned wagging a finger at his friend. "So she's  
  
still fair game." He said getting up from his stool. The others in their group  
  
were pretty skeptical.  After all Harmans were witch royalty. Who would give up  
  
being a princess among your own for a guy who wasn't even a Redfern?  
  
Drake glared at his brothers retreating back, the arrogant, prissy... and a few  
  
other choice words not politely uttered. He always thought he could charm his  
  
way into anyone's bed. Just cause he was eldest, and the holder of the scrolls.  
  
The witch in question was tall, curvy with willow hair and grace. His superior  
  
sight said leaf green eyes were between those dark lashes... Definitely Dangerous.  
  
"What's your name sweetheart?" Dephis used his golden smile to best advantage,  
  
putting his arm around her shoulder, or trying to. She moved before his arm  
  
touched hers, turning to face him. A surprise, most girls here had little wit indeed. A catch truly.  
  
She glared at him, and then smiled silkily.  
  
"You are Delphis Mornglori aren't you?"  
  
He leaned in. "A fan?"  
  
She edged away. " You're what? 500? I have this thing against guys older than my great grandparents, the whole generation gap thing."  
  
He frowned "Some women appreciate the... experience."  
  
"I bet."  
  
~And you are?~ he was getting annoyed.  
  
"Leilari Astrea."  
  
"Astrea...ah, the fore seers." he said placing the name.  
  
"We're not some seers!" She protested.  
  
"What will you have? drinks on me."  
  
"Strawberry daiquiri."  
  
After they had their drinks, she tried to remedy the situation.  
  
"You look like a man of power, are you?" flirting.  
  
Delphis was confused by the mixed signals the girl was giving him. Red light fell onto his face from the dance floor.  
  
"I Am." he confided leaning in.  
  
"And what would the source of such power be?" She said, trying to get him to confirm what Oren told her.   He looked suspicious then, and she regretted pushing her luck. "Besides your personality." This game of black widow and grasshopper had to be down carefully. With the patience she did not yet possess.  
  
"Answer me this, How did you know who I am?" he threw back  
  
Don't mention the book! Her mind nagged.  
  
"Rumors- of lamia with 'shifter skills catches a girls interest." She said  
  
evenly with the right amount of flirtation.  
  
His eyes narrowed "Some would call us 'tainted'" testing her.  
  
"I wouldn't!" She responded. Was she too quick to answer?  
  
He raised an aristocratic eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
  
He wanted proof. This had to be handled carefully, not giving away her own families secrets.  
  
"Hybrids take the best of both worlds, a lamia's.... endurance and speed, with a  
  
Shifters ability to.... transform... use their baser instincts... and what women  
  
wouldn't be satisfied?" Plenty of innuendoes laced her carefully phrased  
  
response. If he thought she was interested, maybe he was willing to share  
  
information?  
  
His crafty self-satisfied smile told her she had hit her mark.  
  
He led her over to his table where his group of lackeys were waiting. She allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders. The lackeys were unimportant, but another lamia held himself similarly to Delphis and had his same golden looks, he must be a relative. His intense glare made her nervous though. It was as if he could see past her illusions, past everything she was. Dangerous. He would be an obstacle. The others looked so self centered that she doubted they  
  
could see past their noses to see what was really going on.  
  
"Look what I found boys."  
  
"The seer who can't?" a red-haired lamia smirked. This one, if he knew anything  
  
would blab it quick.  
  
She turned back to her host. "You're friends?"  
  
Everyone at the table was under his employ, the shifters looked dangerous.  Was  
  
this a sign of wealth to try and impress her? The Apollo was his much younger brother Drake. It was hard not to stare at his perfect classical sculpted self. He was good looking? So what? A lot of vampires were. Don't get distracted girl!  
  
Delphis was soon taken off with some girl he knew, off to the dance floor. One of his regular 'ladies'.  
  
It was a perfect opportunity to casually drug everyone's drinks. The servants soon  
  
looked very drunk. Drake didn't drink anything she could get near. Always reordering his drinks.  A sly one. If the Mornglori clan had stolen the Shiva El Drache so many years ago, and if Delphis was out of reach... maybe she could still weasel out some information out of Mr. Brooding. If she could even get him to open up to her, so far he was acting like she had some fatal contagious disease!  
  
How was tonight supposed to 'set her destiny' as Iris had said if she couldn't  
  
even get that much information out of them? She didn't feel like playing the  
  
easy girl to this guy. Somehow the very thought made her feel dirty.  
  
She got up from her pointless conversation with Mr. Stoic, putting back on her  
  
deerskin jacket,  
  
"I'd like to say it's been fun or something... but it hasn't."  
  
Could he stop staring at her? Please? Oren Harman would beat this guy's head back  
  
into his rather attractive bum for looking at her that way. Which would be a  
  
rather nice show of emotion from her boyfriend.  
  
His eyes bored into her back, analyzing. "You hate my brother don't you?"  
  
She froze and turned around carefully.  
  
"What?"  
  
~So what are you trying to get out of him?~  
  
Goddess! If he knew, she was soo dead.  Was that her destiny? To fail without  
  
doing any damage?  
  
"And if I am?" She asked cautiously  
  
"I'll help you, really. If you had any brains you would have stuck to me first  
  
instead of mooning over him." Drake smirked.  
  
Her stomach dropped into her feet when he said that. She hadn't expected it at all. And something else entirely. She may not have been a seer like the rest of  
  
her family, but this she could feel. As if she could hear her sister laughing at  
  
her now.  
  
"Oh? And Why's that?"  
  
He smiled in that self-assured way his brother had, his lips looking kissable.  
  
What an unsuspecting witch, he could see her glowing blue veins. He imagined  
  
that they held very sweet tasting blood. He did what was instinctive to him in such situations, casual seduction.  
  
He reached out his hand to take hers. To kiss it and look in her eyes with  
  
brooding bad boy charm. Only it didn't quite work out that way.  
  
He did pull her towards him, with the purpose of kissing her hand, but all other  
  
thoughts, original intentions evaporated at the skin-to-skin contact.  
  
He felt an electrical shock pulse through him. His arms pulled her closer to him. He would have thought it a witch trick, except her eyes for once were real, devoid of illusion, of guile. For the short time he had known her, he already instinctively knew how she operated. It wasn't a trick. Then there was only one other option.  
  
As one they uttered the famous three-word phrase---  
  
" What the hell?"  in the same amazed tone.  
  
What were you expecting? I love you? They just met!  
  
Breath became labored, rough.  
  
This can't be right, he thought. He shoved the little logical voice in his head that told him exactly what was going on and the significance of it. He didn't WANT to know. Multi-hued lights shaded their bodies making everything seem far off, unreal. Their minds were off in La la land. AkA where all pairs of silver cord bound people go. And she was seeing the reflection of herself. Someone who struggled to prove them self. Who saw failure as worse than fatal. To whom  
  
power and it's pursuit was life. It was too much.  
  
She pulled away, hoping no one had seen.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this outside?" She suggested. Afraid to hope that  
  
help would be this easy. He nodded, careful not to touch her again, but   lead  
  
her through the crowds to get out of the popular nightclub.  
  
His car was warm...even if he appeared not to be.  
  
"Why would you want to help me?" she said trying to ignore what had happened  
  
when they touched.  
  
"He has something I want."  
  
"The Shiva El Drache?"  
  
He looked surprised. "You know about it.  Then you aren't some small timer." He  
  
made it sound like that was a compliment to himself.  
  
"We're on the same side."  
  
"The other half of the other." he purred.  
  
She glanced back at him, they hadn't discussed it yet. Please don't say the  
  
word. She didn't want to think about what this meant to her plans, and to forget  
  
the feel of his lips on her hand, or the urge  to knock him down right here and  
  
now and get a more personal knowledge of those lips. She felt herself losing personal control.  
  
He just stared at her when she didn't respond.  
  
" Can you please just drive me home now?" her voice held desperation.  
  
"Fine," He said starting the sports car. He would get his chance later. He had  
  
an eternity of patience. " But it won't change anything Leilari Astrea."  
  
The ride home was pretty quiet except when he kept glancing over at her.  
  
"What?!" She asked  at one of the stoplights, none too friendly.  
  
"Nothing." He turned back grinning.  
  
"Humph."  
  
When they reached her home, she looked at it with more gratitude than normal.  
  
~I'll see you tomorrow~ he stated, not asking for permission.  
  
She didn't answer but instead ran up to her porch, seeking refuge in her house.  
  
"Where have you been Young Lady?"  
  
She was too tired to argue.  
  
Iris grinned at her sister, following her up the stairs.  
  
"Did you meet Prince Charming?"  
  
Leilari stopped in front of her door at that.  
  
"Charm is an overrated attribute. Keep your stupid prophesies to yourself!" Her  
  
voice broke over the last part. Locking her door, she fell on her bed mentally  
  
exhausted, not wanting to think. She mumbled. "I shouldn't have gone."  
  
Her family exchanged glances downstairs. "What's with her?"  
  
  
  
End chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 4 will still be in 1978.  I live off of comments. They are the air I breathe. 


End file.
